The Club
by imagineaworld
Summary: Alex meets Wolf in a certain kind of club. Watch their relationship progress, until Wolf has to go back to the Middle East, leaving Alex all alone. Enter Yassen. Who will win Alex? Or will they share him? Adult content. Slash, bdsm, Wolf/Alex/Yassen?
1. Meeting

Chapter One- The club and the meeting

Alex stepped into the club, quickly scanning the crowd for any hostile faces and checking he knew where all the exits were. When he realised what he was doing he shock his head and smiled. An old habit, but not necessary any more.

He began to weave his way through the crowd. The music, which wasn't actually that loud, was popular and caused this grinding, jumping mass of people blocking his path to the bar.

He finally managed to reach the bar, after being groped multiple times by random people. Alex reached over and signalled to the barman, telling him that he wanted to go to the other club. He man nodded, and gave him a guest pass.

Alex slowly moved over to the corner of the club where he toilets were. In the corridor there were the expected doors for the mens and ladies bathrooms, along with a third door that said 'members only.'

The pass that he had been given opened the door when moved in front of the scanner. The door opened and he walked through.

What he saw on the other side of the door made him pause. This was only his second time here, and he hadn't yet got used to the sights that could be found here.

In front of him was the tables. Most of the couples were in various states of undress and were either watching the scene on the stage to Alex's right.

On the stage was several bondage apparatus hat was currently pushed out of he way. Instead, a pretty girl hung from padded leather cuffs, suspended from the ceiling. Behind her stood the foreboding presence of her Dom. He was steadily flogging her back, drawing pleasured sounds and sighs from his sub.

To the left was the bar, and above that was the upper level, where he VIPs gathered. They had the best views in the house, their own private bar, and only they had unlimited use of the 'back rooms.' When he looked at the balcony, he locked gazes with one of the two men standing up there. The lighting was dim, so he couldn't see his face completely, but he still shivered from the look in the man's dark eyes.

Alex turned back to the seated audience and managed to pinpoint the location of his friend, Sam, who had introduced him to the club last week.

-----

"Mark, who is that?" A man was leaning against he balcony railing, watching the blond who had just entered. There was something about him... "Is he new? I don't think I've seen him before."

Another man joined the first. "Oh, yeah, he's new. Introduced him last week. I believe his name is Alex Rider. Why? You interested in him?"

The first man turned toward his friend, subjecting him to his bet glare. His friend laughed, and motioned to the blond, shrugging. "If you don't want him, I'll have a go."

Another glare just proved his point.

The man sighed, but was shocked when the blonde turned to face him. It was Cub! Their eyes met briefly, but he could see no sign that he was recognised. When Cub turned away he examined the face and body of the man he had met almost four years ago. He had grown up now, and filled out some. As Cub, no, Alex, his name is Alex, turned to walk away, he got a lovely view of tight black jeans that hugged a very nice ass.

The man walked away from the railing, his thoughts filled with a young blonde man. Only that unlike other times that he had thought of him, he now imagined holding him beneath him, pinning him against a wall, teasing him. Fucking him.

With a growl the man grabbed a passing boy and began the hard process of distracting himself.

-------

Alex visited the club the next Friday, and while he often saw the same man watching him from the upper level, he was not approached.

At the end of the month, on Alex's forth visit, he layout of the club had been changed to accommodate a dance floor. The stage held a live band, and the tables had been pushed up against the walls.

The reason: every month there was a huge party, and dancing to live music all night was part of it. On Alex's ealier visits he had just watched, as he had not yet found someone he trusted enough, but as this was just dancing he'd take part.

As usual, he wore tight jeans, but this time his form fitting shirt was dark green. He entered with his friend Sam, and Sam's top, Elena.

After grabbing a table, the couple dragged Alex onto the dance floor. The bumping, grinding bodies jostled against him. Soon he was comfortable with the dancing and began to enjoy himself.

"Its fun isn't it Alex?" Sam stood in front of him and they began to dance together, Elena close by. Alex smiled and nodded, quickly losing himself him the rhythm and beat of the music.

----

The man watched as Alex became more and more uninhibited as the night went on. Finally, when the two men pressing either side of Alex started to draw him away from the crowd and into a shady corner, did the man act.

He strode down the stairs and onto the lower level, pushing people out of the way in his haste to get to Alex. The two men had sandwiched him between them, their hands running up and down him, drawing delicious little cries from him.

The man launched a punch at the nearest of the two, knocking him off his feet and into the wall.

"What the fuck-" The other guy whined, before he too had a bloody nose.

"Don't touch what is mine." their attacker hissed, pulling Alex to him and holding him tight. The younger male swayed slightly, and staggered before he was held firmly. "Touch him again and I'll kill you."

The man guided Alex away, leading him to a quiet corner in the upper level, where the lighting was bright enough for him to see Alex's face clearly. There was no question about it- this was cub, and here was no way he was older than 19. MI6 has something to answer to.

But that wasn't the problem right now. Alex's pupils were dilated, and that combined with the loss of balance, lucidity and the glazed over look pointed to him being drugged.

The man growled. If he ever saw those two again...

He evaluated his options in a split second, deciding the best choice was to take the private lift to the third floor, which was where the owners rooms were. Where his rooms were.

Holding onto the teens elbow, he guided him into the lift. There was no protest from him, and he was now grinning insanely at his own reflection in the mirror. The man shook his head as he slid his key into the slot so that he could travel up a floor. Only two others had the key- security, and his best friend Mark, who was the brains behind the club. Both Mark and himself lived on the third floor. They both had modest apartments, but he spent half his time away with the SAS. When the lift doors opened he steered Alex into his apartment.

After settling him into a chair, the man went to get a glass of water. He returned and gave he water to Alex. Once it was drunk, he guided the stumbling teen into the spare bedroom. He didn't test his control by stripping him, so he just took his shoes off and hurried out of the room.

------

When Alex woke that morning the snuggled into the warm sheets, aware of the faint smell of coffee drifting around him. He shot up, and then regretted the action when his head throbbed relentlessly.

"That's not going to help, Alex." a voice spoke out from his left. Alex turned to look who had said it and was very shocked. Olive skin, dark hair, dark eyes. He was tall, and something about how he stood just screamed authority.

"Wolf?"


	2. Explanations and 'in the bedroom'

_Previously: _

_When Alex woke that morning the snuggled into the warm sheets, aware of the faint smell of coffee drifting around him. He shot up, and then regretted the action when his head throbbed relentlessly._

_"That's not going to help, Alex." a voice spoke out from his left. Alex turned to look who had said it and was very shocked. Olive skin, dark hair, dark eyes. He was tall, and something about how he stood just screamed authority._

_"Wolf?" _

The Club Chapter Two

"I... what... You hate me! I..."

Wolf stepped into the room and gave Alex the mug of coffee he was holding, along with a couple of painkillers. "Take them." His tone allowed no argument.

Alex swallowed the capsules, and started on the coffee, but soon grew uncomfortable with the silence and started fidgeting. Once he had finished he put the mug in Wolf's outstretched hand. He continued to fidget and squirm under Wolf's gaze, until he blurted out a series of questions.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where am I? Why are you here? Why are being nice when last time we met you-"

"Enough! You will feel worse if you keep talking. Last night you were drugged, and two men were well on their way to raping you. I stopped them, and brought you here to sleep it off." Wolf set the mug down on the bedside table, every movement slow and calculated. Like he was trying not to scare a skittish animal. "We are in my apartment above the club. And I am being 'nice,' Alex Rider, because four years ago I was insulted that a kid was at Brecon Beacons. But I have since heard about what you have done, and realised I was wrong. That you had every right to be there."

Wolf was still looking intently at Alex as he talked. "And of course, I did my best to forget about you until I saw you in my club."

Alex stiffened. "I thought that Mark-"

Wolf crouched down beside the bed, bring him eye level with Alex. "We're joint owners. He runs it, while I provide knowledge in certain key areas and supplied the set up funds."

"Then you knew that I was here. What I like and... and..."

"A little. But the week you were introduced I was away, so I only realised it was you when-"

"You were that man on the balcony each time I was here. You were watching me."

He reached out and stroked across the young man's jaw. Alex trembled, but didn't move away. Wolf took it as a sign that he was not going to be rejected. "I was attracted to you. And when I realised who you are, that you are interested in similar things as I am..."

Wolf trailed off, shrugging. He smiled when Alex blushed slightly when he began to speak again. "I started imagining what I would do to you, with you. I tried to stay away, but when I saw those creeps..."

He trailed off again, letting Alex fill in the rest. Then he leant forward, sliding a rough hand into ruffled blonde hair, and kissed him. He brought his other hand to Alex's shoulder, and pushed him back onto the bed as he quickly settled himself on top.

The young body beneath him came to life, responding instantly to the kiss, opening his mouth to welcome a tongue, running his hands over the taut, muscled body above him. Wolf continued the kiss, then he swallowed the gasp that he had caused by pinching a firm nipple. Alex's eyes flew open and he gasped again when a thigh was wedged between his own. When had the covers been moved from between them? And when had he lost his shirt? Wolf's mouth broke away from his lips and skimmed along his jawbone, leaving little nips every here and there.

"Wolf." He managed to gasp it out, the pleasures that the other man was giving him jumbling his thoughts. "I... it's... more.... "

He tried to pull Wolf's hips down so he had more to grind against, but his wrists were immediately gripped and held

above his head. "Wolf, please!" This time he arched off the bed, but the body above moved out of the way. His wrists were placed in one hand, but however much he tugged, he couldn't get free. Wolf's second hand travelled slowly- too slowly- down side, across his belly. It fingered the button on his jeans and Wolf lifted his head, the question evident in his eyes. Did he want to go on?

"Please...." The word was hardly more than a gasp, but it caused Wolf's dark eyes to darken further, flashing with lust. Surprisingly nimble fingers flicked the button open and dragged the zip down. The hand didn't reach in though, instead it trailed along the revealed skin- Alex wasn't wearing any underwear- sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

One sole fingertip kept tracing the line. After what seemed like eternity, the hand reached in and drew his cock out. It was already red and beginning to weep. Wolf grasped it firmly and gave it a few tugs, pulling the foreskin back, before he let go. Alex's desperate wail was the only sound to punctuate the silence in the room. He thumped his head back onto the pillows and fought against the restraining hands. "Oh god, please!

Wolf made a quick decision and reached over to the bedside table. In the drawer was a pair of cuffs, which he efficiently buckled onto the youth below him. The pillows were tossed to the floor, revealing a hoop screwed into the wooden headboard, and he clipped both cuffs to it. Once he was satisfied with the fit of the cuffs -not too tight as to restrict blood flow, but not too loose as to rotate and chafe the skin- he backed down the trembling body.

Wolf looked at the cock standing to attention in front of him, but he ignored it in favour of pulling the jeans down- but he did it so slowly that it sent Alex into a new stream of pleas. When the jeans were finally off, he leaned forward -still doing everything at such an agonisingly slow pace- and blew gently across the tip.

Alex bucked, but two hands on his hips pushed him back down. The man between his spread legs then swallowed his cock straight to the balls. Alex screamed, fighting against the hands holding him to the bed and yanking against the cuffs. "Oh god, oh god, please, Wolf, please!"

Wolf started humming, and the sensation was so great that Alex felt his balls tighten up and he was about to come and-

Wolf stopped. He took his mouth off and hands off and got up off the bed and walked out the door.

"No! Please! Don't go! Please, Wolf, please!" Alex fought against the restraining cuffs again and again, fighting to get free. Wolf walked back in the room barely half a minute later carrying a bag which he set down on the end of the bed.

"Shh. I only went to get a couple of things. Shhh." Wolf stroked Alex's face and sides until he stopped panicking. He examined the body before him: the natural tan on smooth skin, the slight dusting of sandy blonde hair on his chest, the perfectly formed limbs and the red-purple cock that was now rising again after the panic just before. He noticed the scars, but paid them little heed -they were a hazard of the job, and he had a few himself.

Wolf turned to the bag and brought out two ankle cuffs, which he held loosely in one hand. He sat down on the bed and looked Alex in the eye before speaking. "Do you want to continue Alex?" H received a shaky nod in answer. "Then your safe word will be 'card.' Okay?" He got another nod in reply, but this one was more certain. "Good. Use it if you need it. Now before we go any further, I need to know why you had such a reaction when I left the room."

Alex shook his head and refused to look Wolf in the eye. The set in his jaw told Wolf that he had no intention of telling. Wolf sighed: he wouldn't gain anything besides animosity by pushing this now.

He got up and fastened a cuff to each ankle. These, like the wrist cuffs, were padded soft brown leather, and they each had four rings. Wolf reached into the bag again, this time pulling out two lengths of chain. At both ends of each chain there was a clip. Wolf clipped one end onto a ring in the cuff then looked the chain around the bedpost. The clip on the other was attached to one of the links in the chain, so Alex's leg was now stretched out as much as possible. He did the same with the other ankle, carefully choosing the link to attach the clip to to ensure that Alex was unable to move much, but he still had some leeway and was not going to be harmed at all.

After checking each cuff again and nodding in satisfaction, Wolf turned his attention back on Alex's cock. He settled back between the outstretched legs but when he reached into the back again, the item was small enough that Alex couldn't see it in Wolf's hand. He placed it on the bed in front of him, but Alex still couldn't see it because of the angle.

Wolf reached out and trailed a finger up the waiting cock. Alex arched and trembled. Wolf reached down and picked up the object in one hand, while the other took hold of Alex's cock, flicking his thumb over the head. The blonde gasped and moaned. Wolf quickly fitted the object around the base of Alex's cock -it was a leather strap that buckled around him, acting like a cock ring. When Alex realised what he had done, he wailed and pulled on the cuffs.

Wolf just sat back on his heels and watched. When Alex was still once more, he began the long, slow process of tormenting the blonde, licking here, stroking there. Reaching up to pinch a nipple, tickle an underarm. After close to half an hour he stopped. Alex was mumbling incoherently now, his head thrashing from side to side, his limbs twitching and jerking. Wolf adjusted his own erection, still constricted in his jeans, and then leaned forward once more, sucking Alex hard and deep. And then he unbuckled the leather strap, causing Alex to immediately buck and shudder as he filled Wolf's mouth with come.

Wolf milked the last few drops from the younger man, then quickly uncuffed him. Alex stared at him, in a daze, when Wolf shoved the toys into the bag then onto the floor. He crawled up Alex, who was still bound by his arms, and straddled his chest. He leant down and kissed the blonde, then sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, then pulled his cock out. Alex's eyes immediately zoned in on it. It was big, not huge, but definitely bigger than average, and an angry red colour.

Wolf held it in one hand while the other gripped Alex's hair, pulling him towards it. The blonde stuck his tongue out and lapped at the tip, then enveloped the head and gave a few gentle sucks. Wolf pulled him further onto his cock, and started a series of short, slow thrusts. Alex began to use his tongue, swirling about the head when it was withdrawn, tracing the underside when it was pushed in. Wolf groaned above him, and started to speed up, he was getting close so Alex sucked hard on the out stroke as well. His efforts were soon rewarded when Wolf stiffened and groaned, come shooting out for Alex to swallow.

Once Wolf had regained his senses he unbuckled the remaining wrist cuffs then pulled Alex close under the covers. Despite being naked while half lying on a full clothed man, Alex felt very sleepy and fell straight to sleep. Wolf smiled down at him, slowly running his hand down the naked back, before joining the blonde in sleep.

*** WAWAWAWA*** WAWAWAWA*** WAWAWAWA***

Alex woke slowly, with two arms wrapped tight around him and a warm body pressed to his back. Sometime during their nap Wolf had lost his clothes, and so pressed against his ass was a hot, heavy cock, already gorged with blood. "Welcome back, Alex."

Alex moaned when Wolf's warm breath skimmed across his ear. He pressed backwards, rubbing against the cock behind him. Rather than encourage him, Wolf tightened his grip on the blonde and stopped the movement, and started to speak. The amusement was evident in his voice. "Now that I've got your attention, Alex, we're going to have a little chat. First is about what is going to happen later. You've got two options. You can eat, get dressed and leave. And if you like I won't ever approach you again."

"You- your kicking me out? Like that?"

Wolf rolled his eyes. Didn't he listen? "I said, you have two options. The second is that you leave tomorrow night, and then come back next Friday and stay the weekend. That one of course means there is a lot more of what happened earlier. Your choice."

Alex lay there, considering his options. In the end, it boiled down to sex, or no sex. Wolf or no Wolf. No question about it really.

"I'd like to stay."

***WAWAWAWA***WAWAWAWA***WAWAWAWA***

AN: wow. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, but also all those who favourited me or put me on their alert list, I was spurred on to write this chapter. I hope you all liked it. -I certainly enjoyed writing it! I've already started on chapter 3, so that should be up soon.

I've also started thinking about the prequel to 'Torment' and there is a poll on my profile with my ideas. Please vote soon- once I get a lot of votes I'll start writing, so hurry and vote! Please?

Also I am looking for a beta. Maybe. I've never had one before, and I don't know how it works or anything, but I you're interested, PM me.

One last thing. Reviews are really really good for me- I have really bad self esteem, and my confidence is pretty low right now, so reviews just I've me a lovely boost. (especially as my mum is ill and stuff. I've had a really bad week). Please review!


	3. Talk, Food and Bedroom Stuff

**AN: Hey everyone! I have exams this week, so I thought I'd better get this posted before while I have time. So there's a good chance there won't be another chapter posted until next weekend/ during the week afterwards.**

**I now have a beta- Lazaria -who is wonderful and saved me valuable time. If I didn't have her, then I would probably still be editing and getting... ermm... distracted. Oh and Lazaria said that I need to find another way of referring to Alex other than his name and as 'the blonde.' I know and have taken it into consideration. ie- will try to remember. Thanks**

**Thank you clemlimo for the other offer, and I will keep you in mind for my next fic. -Which is being written now, actually. It's the prequel to 'Torment' and if you like you can beta that one. Please? So yeah- Torment's prequel will be up in the next week or so. probably going to be called 'Sold' but I'm not entirely sure...**

**Anyway. Thanks for all my lovely reviewers. Of which there are few. Why have I got about 30 people putting me on their alert/favourite list, but less than 15 reviews? Madness! It make no sense!**

_Previously:_

_Wolf rolled his eyes. Didn't he listen? "I said, you have two options. The second is that you leave tomorrow night, and then come back next Friday and stay the weekend. That one of course means there is a lot more of what happened earlier. Your choice."_

_Alex lay there, considering his options. In the end, it boiled down to sex, or no sex. Wolf or no Wolf. No question about it really._

_"I'd like to stay."_

----

The Club Chapter 3

"Good. That means we need to go over a couple of things. I don't like one nighters. So if you decide to come back after tomorrow, then you'll be my sub. Which means that you'll be here every weekend, and some week nights, and that you'll be mine."

Wolf paused, and ran his hand down to Alex's cock, cupping it. "And this will be mine for as long as you're here. You don't touch it without permission. Same goes for this ass." Wolf rolled Alex onto his front and inserted a leg between his thighs. One hand pressed on Alex's shoulder blades, the other tracing his cleft.

Alex shivered and relaxed, enjoying the gentle touch. "For as long as you're here, you'll do as I say. If I say that you bend over, then you bend over.

"About your safe word. We'll keep it as 'card'. You use it if you want to stop, or take a break, or just want me to tone it down a little. But if you use it, then we talk about it- misusing it means you leave and don't come back."

Wolf fingered the wrinkled hole, then he lay fully on Alex, pressing him into the mattress. He slid a hand in Alex's hair, pulling it back, while the other unclipped the cuffs from the hook where they had been left from earlier. "Put your hands behind your back."

When Alex hesitated, Wolf sat up and straddled his lower thighs, holding him down. A quick flurry of strikes to Alex's naked ass had him yelping and quickly moving his hands together behind him. He spoke as he cuffed the offered wrists together. "Good boy. But next time, either do as your told straight away, or say your safe word."

Alex recognised the wording as the way out if he so wished, but he shook his head, knowing that this was exactly what he wanted.

"Now. I'm just going to go get a couple of things. I want you to stay there and I'll be back in a minute." Before Wolf left, he ran a hand down the exposed ass and one of Alex's thighs, the gesture meant to comfort him- he didn't want him to panic like he did last time he left him.

***WAWAWA***WAWAWA***WAWAWA***

"Wolf, please." Alex panted, barely managing to stay still- after he had returned with a bag full of items, Wolf had told him not to move. It was extremely difficult, and his muscles trembled even more when Wolf twisted his fingers inside him, brushing his prostate. Wolf zoomed in on that spot and pressed down -hard. Alex shouted and would have bucked if not for the steel arm holding his neck and shoulders down. He pulled at the cuffs around his bound wrists and kicked his legs out.

The combination of the fingers moving inside him and the friction from the bed left him sobbing in frustration when the cock ring prevented any release. "Shhh. It's all right." Soothing words and touches from Wolf calmed him.

Wolf shifted on the bed, his fingers still moving inside him. Alex whimpered when they were withdrawn, only to stiffen when the cold blunt tip of a butt plug was pushed swiftly past the ring of muscles. When it was in fully, with the neck held firmly and the tip just hitting his prostate, Wolf gave it a cruel twist that sent the blonde into another round of writhing.

After he stilled, Wolf moved off him and the bed, walking round to his head. He gazed down at the flushed face, hooded eyes and mussed hair, and couldn't resist plundering the full mouth with a bruising kiss. Then he helped Alex up, leaving him bound and plugged. He stepped back, examining his work. _One last thing. _Out of his pocket he retrieved two nipple clamps, and watched as Alex's expressions turned from shock to lust to apprehension. "Come here."

Alex looked at him, gulped, then walked forward a step, only to find that movement shifted the plug, and the distraction was enough for Wolf to attach the first before Alex had a chance to do anything about it. He shouted when it was clipped on, and tugged at the cuffs, but no word was said to stop it. Wolf nodded approvingly, then clamped the other nipple. He finished by clipping a fine chain from one clip to the other.

"Right. Now, let's go and get some food."

"Huh?"

"Come on. You want to eat don't you?" Wolf grinned at Alex's shocked face.

"What? Like this? But I-"

"Are you going to say your safe word Alex? No? Then move it." Wolf's expression turned hard when the blonde just continued staring at him. He shoved him backwards onto the bed, then flipped him over, causing him to yelp when the clamps touched the bed. He delivered a series of strikes to Alex's vulnerable ass and thighs, until he stopped fighting and just lay there, accepting. Rather than let him up when he had finished though, Wolf spent a few moments kneading the red flesh with his hands, listening to the whimpers that were slowly dying down.

When he was satisfied, Wolf pulled him back up and kissed him, then motioned for Alex to start walking out the room. Alex took a few hesitant steps forward, and Wolf came up behind, making sure he didn't stop.

Wolf directed Alex to the kitchen, their progress painstakingly slow as Alex had to stop every few steps to get his breath back. Nevertheless, he was doing much better than Wolf had expected, so he was busy planning the reward for later.

Wolf helped Alex sit down on a chair at the table. He yelped when he sat, the butt plug being driven even deeper. Wolf grinned before getting some food together. Alex squirmed as he waited, feeling vulnerable sitting there naked and all trussed up. Soon Wolf was finished and placed a plate full of cold meats, cheese and bread in front of Alex. "Stand up."

Confused, Alex did so. Wolf then sat down in the vacated seat and pulled the blonde to sit sideways across his lap. Wolf held him securely with an arm around his waist, while picking up some food and bringing it to Alex's lips. Alex ate it, mind racing over how Wolf was completely different to how he would have expected, and he was being kept right off balance.

He pushed the thoughts away, determined to just have some fun for a little while.

They continued to eat in silence, Wolf alternating between feeding himself and feeding the younger man sitting on him. His eyes narrowed when Alex's tongue flicked out across his lips, and when he fed him the next bite, he licked his finger as well. Wolf growled silently, then pulled Alex in for yet another kiss. He used his free hand to pull the chain connecting the two clamps, and he swallowed the cry that was produced. His hand moved down, and wrapped around the neglected cock, giving it a few quick pumps, sending Alex wriggling wildly in his lap.

Alex bucked as best he could given how firmly he was being held, but the hand withdrew and he was left panting, his whole body trembling from exertion. How much longer can I take this?

Thankfully Wolf deemed that they'd eaten enough, and they left the kitchen, but rather than returning to the room that Alex had stayed in overnight, they went further down the hall to another bedroom.

This one was more extravagant, with black sheets and an antique black metal bed with intricately made but strong head and foot boards. It dominated the room, as it was king size bed, but the size of the room was great enough that there was plenty of space. There was a dresser on the one wall, and two doors on the other. But the thing that stopped Alex dead was the bolts attached to strategic places: the dresser, the ceiling both above the bed and above the empty floorspace, the walls and even some on the floor.

Alex stepped back- into Wolf. He turned and looked at him, and the big wide eyes made Wolf harden even more. "Stand in front of the bed, facing it."

Alex did as he was ordered, shivering at the husky voice. He faced the bed, but after a few minutes of waiting and hearing nothing from Wolf he started to turn round, only receive a few heavy smacks on his ass with a paddle. The force of the third hit drove him forward onto the bed, which meant that the fourth hit the now exposed butt plug. Alex shouted, pulling at the cuffs and kicking his legs out. After a fifth strike Wolf stopped and stroked the shaking blonde until he was coherent once more.

"Stand up. Now get on the bed and lie on your front." Alex quickly arranged himself as directed, although it was a struggle, bound as he was. Wolf rummaged in the bedside drawer, finding the lube, then crawled between Alex's outstretched legs. He gave the plug a twist and a few thrusts before pulling it out in one swift movement. Alex shouted -his muscles had tightened up in the time since it was put in. Wolf looked at the twitching hole and squeezed some lube out above it, angling it so it fell straight into Alex, the cold making him whimper and moan. Wolf slid his fingers in, making absolutely sure that Alex was fully stretched. He was, so he reached up and uncuffed the blonde, then flipped him over so he was on his back.

"You want this, Alex? Last chance." Wolf growled as he quickly stripped off his clothes.

Alex watched him, eyes clouded over with lust. "Yes, please, Wolf. I want it. Please!" He reached up to hold the soldier as Wolf positioned himself above him. Wolf smiled when the arms went up around him, glad that Alex was so enthusiastic. He held onto Alex's ass, resting it upon his thighs. Wolf gripped the younger man hard, then slowly pushed in, not stopping until his balls were resting against Alex's ass. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. It's so good!"

Wolf rested for a moment, giving the blonde enough time to adjust, before thrusting in. He set up a rhythm, which Alex quickly caught on to and he started to meet his thrusts. In and out. Alex's head thrashed while his nails carved groves into Wolf's back and shoulders, and from his mouth spewed a torrent of begging and pleading.

Wolf grinned, speeding up, moving his hands from the death grip they had on Alex's hips. His right hand went to the fastening on the cock ring, and his left to the chain on the clamps. Simultaneously he flicked the ring open _and_ he pulled the chain hard and fast enough to yank the clamps off. Alex screamed, and came, his cock shooting out ropes of come all over his torso. He arched his back and clamped down on Wolf so hard that it felt like he was going to break him. The sensation of him being squeezed so _tightly_ just sent the older man over the edge, and his come flooded Alex's insides, coating them. "Good?"

"No. Brilliant." Wolf gave Alex a lazy kiss then rolled off him. They managed to pull the sheets up enough that they wouldn't freeze, then they both fell asleep, entwined together.

***END OF CHAPTER 3***

**What do you think? Reviews please! And check out my profile- I have a new poll up! AND READ MY OTHER FIC -'TORMENT,' -I'M WRITING BOTH PREQUELS AND SEQUELS TO 'TORMENT' RIGHT NOW... ;)**


	4. Going Home and the Accident

**AN: No more exams! Well I have in May/June/July, so there should be plenty of updates 'til then to keep you all happy! (check my profile for the rota)**

**And to all those who have reviewed for the last 3 chapters: thank you! It really makes me feel good! *hint* *hint* ;)**

**Although one thing that makes no sense is- why am I getting about 80 people alerting me, but barely ¼ of that actually review? Shouldn't I get more reviews, because those that alert obviously like this fic- and so should say so? Please review, even if just to say you like it.**

**Also- any help welcome on ideas/hints etc for the coming scenes. eg- a particular kink or something, or a phrase, anything!**

**Oh- and thanks to my beta,**

**PS- to the reviewer on either this fic or on Torment, who said that 'come' is spelt 'cum' -I will NEVER spell it that way. It is slang. Just like I will never write words like 'dick,' 'prick,' tit' or male-pussy.' They are just icky, cheap 'n' tacky, and so I WILL NEVER USE ANY OF THEM. (end of rant)...**

**Read on:**

**So here is chapter 4:**

Alex woke about an hour later, and he attempted to move only to find Wolf was still asleep, and currently wrapped around the spy. His movements woke the soldier, and Alex made no protest when his lips were captured in yet another kiss.

The rest of the day was similar to the first half- they ate, slept, but most of all Wolf pleasurably tortured Alex for hours. They fell into an exhausted sleep around nine o'clock and slept all the way through the night. Once again Alex woke to a cage made of Wolf's limbs, and he smiled, enjoying the security they provided. It was now Sunday, and as he had to go to school tomorrow, he had lots of things that urgently needed doing before the school week resumed.

"What's the frown for?" Wolf had now woken, and he spoke directly into Alex's ear, letting his breath tickle the sensitive skin. A shudder ran along Alex, and he sighed before replying. "I have to leave soon, I have lot's of things I have to do today."

"Then I'd best make sure you remember me after you've gone." The arms around the blonde tightened, as Alex listened to Wolf's reply. He was rolled underneath the older man, and he groaned, his cock immediately hardening because of the warm, solid weight pinning him down. Wolf ran his hands down Alex's sides, grinning at the sounds the spy made.

"Will you be returning next Friday?"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Idiot. I said, will you return on Friday? Only I have some surprises for you, and I would hate for you to miss out on all the fun." He dotted nips and kisses along the nape of Alex's neck, blonde hair tickling his nose.

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Good. Now let's see about making this memorable." Wolf set to work drawing pleasured cries and whimpers from Alex's mouth, then he progressed to small shrieks and screams, and finally Wolf deemed he was ready and entered him in one swift move. He held the spy's hands at his sides while his cock pistoned in and out of the welcoming hole.

***WAWAWA***

It was Sunday afternoon, and Alex was finally on his way home. He had a lot to think about, and his mind was buzzing. Automatically, he got off the bus at his stop, and walked along to his house. Fumbling with his keys, he didn't notice the post on the floor until he stepped on the magazine's slippery plastic cover, sending him flying.

He landed with a dull thud on his back, and swore when the bookcase he kicked as he slipped, toppled and fell on him. Alex's last thought before everything went black was that he had the worst luck in the world.

Alex groaned as he woke- everything hurt, but worst of all was the throbbing in his head. He tried to move, but failed, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was solidly trapped underneath the solid heavy oak.

As he wriggled, a blinding pain in his ribs stopped him, and also stopped him from shouting for help, purely because it hurt so much.

He managed to move his arm into his pocket, and pull out his phone. For some reason, all he could think of was to call Wolf, and ask for help. Alex sighed, then flipped open the phone and selected the number he had just added that morning- by craning his head he could just about see the screen. Alex put the phone on speaker, then started the call.

"Alex? I wasn't-"

"Wolf... I need... your help..." Alex's voice faded as he spoke, and he just managed to say his address before he passed out again.

***WAWAWA***

"Alex! Easy. Don't move." Alex blinked and the blurry image above him cleared, forming Wolf's concerned face.

"Wolf- what are you-" Confused, Alex tried to sit up, only to let out a strangled scream at the huge amount of pain he was now in. Wolf's face blurred again, and Alex fainted for the third time.

***WAWAWA***

Alex slowly came to. He opened his eyes, curious about the steady beeping sound, and realised he was in a hospital bed. Wolf was visible through the glass windows, talking to a man in a long white doctors' coat.

Alex struggled to sit up, and his movement must have alerted them, for Wolf looked through the glass, saw he was up, and immediately walked into the room and sat next to the bed. The doctor followed, and started explaining what injuries he had, although he forgot all but a few words, because he was too busy staring at where Wolf's hand lay on top of his.

"Broken ribs... punctured lung... crutches...." The doctor continued to drone on, but Wolf sent him scurrying out the room with a glare. An awkward silence filled the air, until Wolf broke it, still holding the spy's hand. "Basically, after I called the hospital, I got the bookcase off you, and then they arrived and brought you here. That was two days ago. They say you're to be confined to bed rest for a few weeks, and then take it easy for the next few months. You'll be staying with me until you're better."

That got Alex's attention. "Wait- what! But- I-"

Wolf just leaned over and placed his hand on the spy's face. Unconsciously, Alex leaned into the touch. "You don't seriously expect me to just let you struggle on your own for months?"

Wolf smiled, before adding; "Besides, if you didn't want me to help, you shouldn't have called me."

All Alex could do was nod, while a small part inside of him cheered and clapped- because he felt safe, for the first time in almost three whole years.

**&&&^^^%%%$$$£££**

**whew! All done! Please review - makes me type faster!!! Everything will become clear in the next chapter...  
**


End file.
